A Love Story
by azrael
Summary: Couldn't think of a decent title. It's a Percy/Oliver slash with a kiss at the end. Short, but finished.


A Love Story

Azrael (owljunky@hotmail.com)

_This hasn't been betaed so all mistakes are mine. I apologize._

I know, I know, it's a crappy title, but I really don't know what else to call this. I know that I've neglected a story or two that I started (actually, Housebroken would be continued, while the other one ANB is put on hold until I can find the inspiration to write it again). I hope that this story would at least be enough as a token of my esteem and apologies to everyone who was nice enough to read my works and offer reviews, you guys know who you are. Don't worry this one is finished This one is a new story for Oliver and Percy, definitely not related to my first story of them together, totally a.u. (The Unexpected Wedding Date). Thank you.

Shout out to AjesBlue, who was the author of the first Percy/Oliver fic that I've ever read. Hope you don't mind me borrowing the leather outfit.

Warning: Slash and sappiness ahead, if you don't like that, then I suggest you bypass this one.   
Fandom : Harry Potter   
Pairing: Oliver/Percy   
Rating : PG, no sex, a kiss but at the end.

"Angel, thank you for everything. Without you I would have never discovered this wonderful world"

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

"You're asking me to what?"  Percy Weasley stared incredulously the person in front of him.  Oliver Wood, his best friend from all their years at Hogwarts.

"You heard me Percy."  Oliver declared rather dramatically, obviously all those years of giving speeches in front of the moving pictures and newspapers has done a lot to improve Oliver's speaking ability.  Not that he was bad at it, of course, he was Quidditch Captain at school after all, so he did possess an amount of pizzazz when it comes to making people listen.  "You were always telling me that you were tired of living at home.  'Fred and George won't leave me alone.  Harry and Ron keeps me awake at night shagging.  Bill and Charlie still wouldn't let me speak my mind.  Mum, is always mothering me, Dad is still driving me muggle crazy.'"  Oliver stared at the disbelieving face of his friend.  "What don't look at me that way. You were the one who told me those things."

Percy scratched his head.  "I didn't actually think that you were listening."

Oliver raised an eyebrow.  "Of course I was listening.  Granted I don't necessarily have any idea what you're talking about most of the time.  But I do listen."

Percy smiled.  "Thank you for that at least." Percy tried a different approach. "Why are you including me in this plan of yours anyway?"

"Why?" Oliver thought for a moment.  "Well, because you were always telling me that you wanted to find an apartment.  Because since I am away most of the season anyway, its nice to know that my apartment is being taken care of.  Besides, we could share the rent.  Quidditch doesn't pay much.  You do know that of course."

"I don't know Oliver."  Oliver can see that Percy is caving, he just needs a little more push.

"Come on, Percy.  I mean, we spend like most of our free times together anyway.  This way we'll be cutting down on our Floo powder expenses."

Percy has to admit, he was a bit tempted.  To get away from all that noise.  It would be heaven.  But there's something that needs to be said.  "Oliver, you don't think that we'd end up killing each other do you?  I mean we might drive each other bonkers before long."

Oliver laughed.  "Percy, we're already bonkers."

Percy wanted to do it.  In fact Percy wants to do it badly.  "All right.  Hermes and I will come with you."

Oliver looked at Percy expressively.  "Hermes, I didn't mention anything about bringing that ruddy owl of yours."

"Shove it Wood!!!"  Percy threw a stack of papers towards his best mate's direction.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

When Percy broke the news to his family that he was moving to share an apartment with Oliver.  They immediately volunteered to help them move.  The twins were so thrilled that they wanted Percy out of there the same night.  Bloody bastards.  

Two weeks afterwards they found the perfect apartment in downtown London.  Their plan was to move Oliver's things first into the apartment before Percy's, but since Oliver was needed for Quidditch training that same week, it was the Weasleys and Oliver Wood's parents who delivered their things.  As usual, Arthur Weasley is found looking under the hood of the pick-up, or picking up what? Truck as Arthur called it.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Percy woke up at about 7 a.m Monday morning to a rather odd sound.  Walking out his bedroom door, he gave Hermes a pat on the beak as he entered the kitchen.  Oliver Wood was cooking, now that's a site you don't see every day.

Oliver was putting the finishing touches on the toasts as he gave his flat mate a smile.  "Good morning Perce.  I trust that you had a good nights rest."  He motioned for Percy to sit by the kitchen counter.

Percy answered with a grin of his own.  "Never better Wood.  It's nice to have a quiet place for a change."

Oliver nodded, as he placed the finished toast on one of the plates and placed it on the counter.  He positioned a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Percy.  "I hope you like scrambled eggs.  I was going to make pancakes, but I looked at the fridge and found there's no milk."

Percy started to place huge chunks of eggs on his fork as he nodded and chewed at the same time.  "I know, I havent' gotten around to shopping yet.  Maybe after work today, I could drop by the grocer."  

"No, that's okay."  Oliver volunteered, "I'll do it."

"No Ollie, you've done enough.  If we're going to share apartments, it's time that we learn to delegate responsibilities."  Percy declared.  "You already cooked breakfast, I'll do the shopping."

"It really wouldn't be any problem Percy, since we don't have any Quidditch practice today.  So I'm free to do what I want for the whole day."

"You're sure?"  Percy asked hesitantly.

Oliver smiled.  "I'm sure."  

They both finished their breakfast in silence.  Since most of the unpacking has been finished while Oliver was at Quidditch training, they really didn't have anything left to do to make the apartment more presentable than it already is.  After washing the dishes, Percy did that of course.  No magic thank you very much, it was all soap and hands.  Of course Oliver volunteered to do the drying.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Two weeks into their living together, Oliver finally managed to broach a particularly fragile subject.  They were both sitting in the common room watching the television, eating pizza.  Percy was the one who was supposed to cook dinner, but he was late going home so he decided to order in.

"Percy.."  Oliver started tentatively.

"Yes.." Percy answered between bites of the pizza, he was listening to Oliver but his eyes were glued to the moving people in front of him.  It was like wizarding pictures, only with sound.  Percy was fascinated.

"Percy..about women."  Oliver still continued to be restless, he definitely didn't know the best way to bring this up into the conversation.

Percy was busy staring at the rolling wheel with numbers on them.  "No...no...watch the brankrupt..watch the ...okay got the bankrupt."  Percy took his eyes off the telly and looked quizzically at Oliver.  "What about women?"

Oliver felt rather silly, but all that had discussed before the move was what to bring, how much share of the rent they'd each shoulder, the costs of utilities.  They were warm blooded blokes for heaven's sakes, he should have thought of this question before the move.  "What I mean is, uhmm.. if, you know, one of us is on a date.. and uhm.. you know, uh..we want to bring that woman here to... uhmm.. you know..uhmm..entertain" Oliver stated rather incoherently.  "What would the rules be?"  Nice finish Wood, at least he didn't stutter those final set of words.

Percy, for some reason, felt upset at that statement, but he didn't show it, he just looked at his friend, with an innocent expression on his face.

"Oh come of it, Perce, it could happen."  Oliver defended.

"To you maybe." Percy sighed.

"Now, Percy you know that's not true, you could get any girl that you want."  Oliver admonished.

Percy smiled, if Oliver didn't know any better, he would bet on it that Percy was blushing, not as red as his hair of course, nothing could be that red, but it was a pretty shade of pink.  "Thanks, Oliver."

"Anytime."

"Well Ol, if that occasion do arise, I suggest that the available person would simple retire to his room so that the unavailable person could entertain the guest in the living room and.... Uhmm.. elsewhere."

Now Oliver was certain that Percy is blushing.  He's as red as the roots of his hair.  But before Oliver can joke about it, Percy went back to the television.

"Buy a vowel, you bloody git."  Percy mocked.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Things started to sail smoothly from there, although there were much adjustments and compromise to be had.  They had managed to avoid committing murder.  

One major adjustment were on Percy's part, it seems that Oliver's casual attitude when it comes to privacy where a bit of a concern for Percy.  Although he was of course discreet, he thought nothing of barging into the bathroom when Percy was having a shower, or going into Percy's bedroom when he has some news about Quidditch or anything that was to catch his interest.  Percy does close the door, but it doesn't have any bloody locks on it.  Besides, even though, the Burrow was crowded, a closed door is enough to warrant privacy

Normally, this really wouldn't bother the middle Weasley, but ever since Oliver had lounged on Percy's bed and called it, the best bed in all of England, must be because of all that feathers and water, something had changed.

He didn't feel comfortable in Oliver's company anymore, especially not when he's showering and in his bloody birthday suit.

As usual Oliver seemed oblivious to this.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

One Wednesday morning though, Percy's privacy was invaded even further.

Percy was in the bathroom, taking a relaxed shower, he wasn't needed at the ministry until ten, so he had plenty of time to kill.

"Perce, are you almost done?"  Oliver yelled over the noise of the water.

Percy sighed, that's it for taking a relaxing shower.  "Yes, Ol, be out in a sec."

"Don't use all the warm water okay.  I'm expected to make at an appearance at the Quality Quidditch supplies at ten."

As soon as Oliver had spoken those words, the sound of flowing water stopped and Percy stuck a hand out.  "Oliver, can you hand me the towel."

"Uh-okay...Here." He handed Percy one and began shedding his muddy Quidditch practice robes.  He had most of his clothing off except for his boxers and when Percy stepped out of the shower, his voice for the lack of a better word, squeaked.  "Oliver! What do you think you're bloody doing?"

"Saving time." Replied Oliver, taking his boxers off, he hopped into the stall and turned the water back on.

Percy looked away, suddenly terrified about the fact that he had difficulty breathing.  He quickly moved towards his bedroom, and leaned forcefully on the door.  "Stupid git."  Oliver Wood is straight, he's straight, he's straight.  That's right recite it as a mantra.  He's straight, he doesn't swing that way.  

After a few moments, Percy began to breathe easily. Now, if he could just get his bloody heart rate back down. 

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

A week later after the incident, Percy is once again, wearing a frown as he rubbed his forehead.  As usual the reason is sitting is front of him.

"Come on, Percy! Please.."  Oliver pleaded.

"How many times do I have to tell you Wood?"  Percy never used Oliver's surname, unless he was really pissed off.  And right now, there was definitely no doubt in everyone's mind that he was.  "NO!!!!"

"Come on Perce.  I never asked me for anything.  Now I need your help, and you can't do this one little thing for me."

"You never asked me for anything!"  Percy declared incredulously.  "Pardon me while I slam my head in my desk."

"Well, if that's the way you feel about it, and I can't do anything.."  Oliver finished in a defeated voice.

"Oh no you don't Wood.  Stop pouting.  You are not making me feel guilty.  No, it's not going to work this time. I'm telling right this moment.  It would not bloody work."  Percy warned.

Oliver gave a big sigh.  "It's fine Perce, I understand.  You shouldn't do anything that you don't want to do.  There's certainly no rules that says that friends do things for one another.  There shouldn't be any sacrifices made for the sake of friendship.  You're my best mate Percy.  I understand where you're coming from."  He stopped and gave Percy a sad smile.  "But if you ever need my help, don't hesitate to ask.  You know I'll do anything for a mate." He finished magnanimously.

Percy raised one red eyebrow.  "Are you finished.  Is your little pep talk done."

"What?" Oliver defended.

"Oh never mind.  You won."  Percy sagged as he took his glasses off and placed it in front of him.

"You'll do it then?"  Oliver asked hopefully.

"You bloody well know that I'll do it.  Are you happy now?"

"Very."  Oliver gave Percy his usual ear splitting grin.  "You'll see Perce.  You will be too."  With one last nod, Oliver Wood move towards the office door.

After the door closed behind his best friend.  Percy dropped his head on his desk and bumped his forehead continuously.  "I'm regretting it already."  He whimpered.  

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Persuading Percy was as difficult as Oliver thought that it would be.  He never really liked to use guilt as a weapon.  But Oliver had no choice, Percy wouldn't accept any bribe, his price went up until twenty galleons.  Even after Oliver promised that he'll be doing all their house chores for a month didn't even sway the redhead.  So he had to bring out the big guns.  

Now that Percy had agreed, Oliver made it his mission to make sure that he would have the best of time.  Lately Percy has been acting a little weird around him, but Oliver attributed it to stress, he knows how difficult it is to write those darn projects, he himself have difficulty writing Quidditch plays.

During lunch the day of the double date, Oliver set out to get his best friend in a better mood by emphasizing the virtues of the woman that they were going to see.  "Wait until you see this lass, She looks like a nymph, Percy, beautiful curly red hair and she's got a really nice body, with legs up to here."  Oliver gestured towards his neck.

"Don't you think that you're exaggerating it a tad.  There's no way, a woman's leg can reach her neck."  Percy said sarcastically.  "Besides that's your date.  What does mine look like?"

"Well, er… you see I didn't actually see her."  Oliver grimaced, actually he met his date at Quidditch practice last Wednesday, the woman was there trying out for cheerleader. She was trying to do a somersault when she fell and sprained her ankle. Oliver then carried her towards the medic so she can be looked at.  After she has been assured that it was just a sprain and the swelling would go down in three days. Oliver asked her if she wanted to go out, she wanted to say yes, but she was visiting her cousin and she didn't want to leave her alone on a Saturday night (even witches and wizards party, you know).  Then Oliver had this brilliant idea that he and Percy could double date, and the lass said yes immediately.

"You didn't actually see her."  Percy said carefully.  Oliver gave him a silent nod.  "Okay, what's the my dates' name then?"

"Uhmm..I didn't actually ask her."

"You didn't ask her."  

"Well she said that she was visiting a cousin, and she wanted her cousin to go as well."  Oliver explained.

Percy was exasperated.  "Her bloody cousin!!!"  Percy stood up.  "Do you even have any idea what this cousins' gender is.  You do know that we can have a female or male cousins."  Percy alleged sarcastically.

"Well, Annie said that it's her cousin, and she does know I'm bringing a male friend with me, so I think that it's a she…. No no no.. I do know that the cousin's a she."

"You know this by.."  Percy prompted.

"Would you stop goading me Percy.  So what if she's a he.  Goodness, Percy I didn't think that you were a bloody homophobe."

"Me a homophobe?"  Percy said incredulously.  "I've been out as a bisexual since I broke it up with Penny, Oliver, if anyone's a homophobe in this room, it's bloody hell ain't me."

"I am not homophobic!"  Oliver defended.

Percy smirked.  "You couldn't prove it by me."

"Well, I never…"

"And don't I know it."

"Hmmphh…"  Oliver crossed his arms in annoyance.  "If you're finished with your mocking.  I'll be the first one to hit the shower."

"You sure you don't want company?" Percy teased.

"Idiot!!"  Oliver stormed off.  

 Percy laughed as he watched Oliver retreat towards the bathroom door.

"And Weasley scored a goal. Ten points."

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

A good thirty minutes later, Oliver emerged from the bathroom.  Percy looked up from his usual position on the couch as he surfed through the channels while sipping his iced tea.  "If you were five minutes later, I was just about to call the lifeguard.  I was pretty certain that you drowned yourself."  Percy ribbed as he sipped his drink, and promptly choked at it.

Oliver had a tiny little towel knotted about his waist, as he walked over to the sofa and kneaded his back.  But the effort that Oliver was giving made it a lot more difficult for Percy to catch his breath.  Every other stroke that Oliver used, that bloody towel of his began to slip downwards, and with it Percy's eyes.  Oliver was doing it on purpose, Percy fumed.  He was teasing Oliver before and sometime during the next minutes, Oliver decided to tease him back.

Finally catching his breath, Percy glared at Oliver as he sat beside him on the couch, the towel scrunching up towards his…  

Percy shoved Oliver off, and promptly stormed out towards the bathroom.

"And ten points for Wood."  Oliver chuckled silently.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Ten minutes before seven and Oliver was getting worried.  He heard Percy come out the bathroom, while he was in his room changing and now it's been an hour since Percy's bedroom door closed that Oliver was getting impatient.  Glancing at the mantel clock, 6:55, Oliver yelled.  "Perce, get your bloody arse out of there now."

Percy's door opened a notch and his head poked out.  "Uh..Oliver, maybe we should do this another time."

Oliver pursed his lips as he glared at his mate.  "Come on Percy, you already agreed.  Besides it's too late to call her and cancel."

"It really won't be a good idea.  I don't have anything to wear."  Percy pleaded.

"Oh, stop being a girl.  Wear whatever it is that Charlie sent you this morning."

"I am wearing what he sent me.  But this just doesn't look quite right."  Percy's tone was doubtful at best.  "I look like a bloody idiot."

"Come of it, Perce, I'm sure you'd look alright.  Whatever you're wearing should be any improvement compared to your dull Ministry Robes."  Oliver scoffed. "Now are you going or do I have to call Fred and George."  He warned.

"Arghh…"  Percy surrendered and closed his bedroom door again.  Three minutes later he emerged, wearing his robes.  

"What the hell are you wearing."  Oliver ridiculed.  "You're not going to work.  You're going to a date."

"I know I'm going to a date."  Percy defended. "It's December right? it might get chilly later tonight, so I'm wearing it as a coat."

"You do have normal clothes on under that hideous thing don't you?"

"Of course I do, I'm not stupid."

Eyeing him with some suspicion.  Oliver opened their front door and he gestured for Percy to precede him.

Uneasily, Percy walked out the door.  When all of a sudden, Oliver tried to poke his robe open.  Percy jerked forward and growled.  "Back off Wood.  You poke it out again, and I'd swear I'd curse you from here 'til China."

Oliver raised his hands in surrender.  "Well." Said Oliver, slighted  "You talk like that and you'd never get to poke anything tonight."

Percy walked off fuming. "You're disgusting." 

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Striding towards the club in downtown London, Percy and Oliver were just about to walk in when they saw their dates arrived.  Annie ran towards Oliver and flun her arms around him as Percy looked on with a smirk.  Introductions were exchanged.  Percy's date, Gabby, who turned out to be a female, thank heaven's Oliver thought, looked just like Annie, only the hair was different.  It was dirty blonde, Oliver mused.  As gorgeous and as sexy as Annie and apparently, just as friendly as she started to attach herself to Percy's arm.

Their first encounter with trouble came when it was time to check their coat in at the club.  Apparently this muggle dance club requires everyone to leave their cloaks and coats.  Oliver noted Percy's unease and stared at his friend with a defiant stare.  After giving one last sigh, Percy removed his robe.  At first, in the club's dim light, everything seemed normal, but when Percy turned around to hand his robe to lady, Oliver almost forgot how to breathe.

Black leather.  Black dragon hide leather.  Percy Weasley was covered in black leather from neck to toe.  The outfit hugged every curve, every lithe lines on the man's body. It might as well been planted on his skin.  Damn, Oliver thought he didn't think that Percy had that many muscles.

As they were shown to their table, Oliver can see Annie whispering to Gabby.  When they were all seated Annie leaned in to Oliver's side and spoke softly. "Oliver you didn't tell me that your roommate was hot."

"I didn't know."  Oliver muttered.  Oliver still couldn't tear his eye away from Percy.  They've known each other for ten years, since they were eleven and Oliver knew that Percy isn't as thin and frail as he appeared to be, but he didn't expect Percy's body to be this… this 'hot', as Annie said.  Darn, he should have paid attention to his roommate more when he was barging in the bathroom.  If he had an idea, that Percy's bum, encased in all that leather, that leaves nothing to the imagination, he would have made it a point to sneak a peek every now and then.

Concentrate, concentrate.  Oliver thought.  You are with two hot women this Saturday night, at this club, enjoy it.  He reinforced.   Especially with your 'hotter' best friend as company.  Oliver looked around.  Where the hell did that thought come from.

"Oh, there it is, there's a booth available. Let's change tables"  Annie and Gabby chorused.

Oliver was relieved, maybe now, he could seat next to Annie and devote his entire attention to her throughout the evening.  His relief was short lived though as both women declared that they want to seat at the aisle, so that left Oliver and Percy together at the middle.

Pointedly ignoring the man who was now pressed against him, their shoulder and knees touching.  Oliver couldn't relax, the heat emanating from his best mate was too intense.  Oliver feels that he was being branded. And the worst thing is he didn't even mind, as long as he brand Percy in return.

Stopping that train of thought, Oliver realized that Annie was looking at her expectantly.  Looking about, he tried to recall what has been said in the conversation.  Giving her what he hoped was a devilish grin. "Four seasons." He requested He hoped that the question was what drink he'd prefer.  Not waiting for her to tell him if it was the right thing to answer, he turned towards his best friend to tell his mate, to scoot over.  He can't bloody breathe while their bodies constantly touched.  Instead he found himself immersed by the green jade pools of his best mate eyes.  Oliver was caught, Percy's eyes were shouting cries of panic, and his face was matching the hue of his flaming red hair.  He too, seems to have a problem catching his breath.  Ahh.. Oliver realized, at least he is as bothered by this as I am.

"Come on Percy."  Oliver's reverie was interrupted by Gabby's voice.  "Let's dance."  With one last hopeless look towards Oliver, Percy allowed himself to be led towards the dance floor.

Oliver chuckled, as looked back to his date, Annie was looking at him with expectant eyes.  "Dance with me."  She purred.

Oliver shook his head.  "Not right now, Annie."  His date was miffed, he continued "The music just isn't right for us."  Oliver whispered towards his date's ear.  Annie giggled and gave him a peck on the lips.

Nice save, Wood, he thought, the reason he didn't want to dance right now, was because of his own namesake (pardon my pun if you got it).  Damn Percy and his bloody perfect body.  Now he can't even stand up without embarrassing himself.

Minutes turned to hours, music has changed and gone. Drinks were ordered and drank.  Still Oliver didn't even moved towards the direction of the dance floor.  He filled his conversation with Annie with idle chit-chat with a dose of flirtation thrown in so she wouldn't realize that he hasn't been dancing at all and it was working. With a peck on his lips again, she excuse herself and went to the ladies room.

Taking a mouthful of his drink, Oliver scanned the club for anything else interesting.  But before he can complete his scan, his eyes began searching out Percy.  He's easy to find enough.  He just has to follow the direction that everyone else is staring at, he'd find Percy dancing easily, fluidly and sensually, Oliver took a deep breath. He didn't know that wearing leather and not wearing glasses could change a person so drastically.  If Percy was like this at Hogwarts, then he wouldn't have to settle for Penelope Clearwater, he'd have to beat girls off with his wand so that they'd leave him alone to study.  Contemplating, Oliver doesn't have anything against the Penelope, he liked her, but she just isn't right for his best mate.  Percy deserved better.

Closing his eyes, Oliver reflected. In a club, full of the buffed and the beautiful, Percy is the man of the moment.  Oliver would bet that no one in this club would be right for Percy.  Although in some recesses of his mind, he hoped that one particular bloke would be right.

Opening his eyes, Oliver continued to stare at Percy and his body continues to tingle.  Without pausing to dwell on the subject.  Oliver admitted, that in a span of an hour, he had jumped the invisible boundary from viewing Percy as a mate to lusting after him.  There's just something about him, something that has always been there, that Oliver hasn't always recognized.  He's electric.  Everyone here pales in comparison.  He's like a rare specimen. The last of his kind and what everyone here has been searching for. 

Truth be told, he had seen this side of from time to time, but hasn't been able to place the words.  But tonight, tonight Percy was luminous.

Oliver started to comprehend, he longs to be next to Percy, feeding off his energy and basking in his glow.  Curiosity has gotten a hold of my and now he begins to realize that lust and need would be his companion.  It would be his only companion if he didn't tell Percy. So what if Percy didn't find him attractive at all, at least he gave it a shot. Oliver has always believed in the motto, "It was better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all." Yes, Oliver has admitted at least to himself, that he was in love with Percy Weasley.  

With that declaration, Oliver's mind open itself with endless possibilities, all presenting themselves in color.  Oliver doesn't need dreams to take hold of the images in his head, he just needs to watch Percy and they all present themselves.

Feeling as though as Oliver was being watched, he reluctantly tear his attention away from Percy and slowly turned his head.  He knew what was going to happen before the first sound was heard.

Looking at the dance floor in anger, Annie whirled around to see what had Oliver so transfixed.  It was what… who she'd suspected all along.  "Oh my God!"  she shrieked.  "I knew it.  You've been drooling over him all evening."  Annie steamed.

"I have not! I can explain.  You know it was really a funny story.  I don't even know where to begin." Oliver ended weakly.  Annie was now standing precariously close to him and Oliver noticed, that the band had long since taken a break, and people were starting to stare at the scene that Annie was making.

Ignoring Oliver's desperate shushing motions, Annie continued.  "If you were with him, then why were you pawing me last Thursday at the field."

"I wasn't pawing you, I was carrying you towards the medic!"

"Next you'll be telling me that you didn't come on to me and insist that I go out with you." Annie declared venomously.

Remembering that he was raised as a gentle wizard.  Oliver firmly clamped his mouth shut and refused to answer.  He couldn't help but notice that Percy was beginning to chuckle in the background.  Unfortunately for Percy, Annie noticed too.

Moving towards Percy, she spat out.  "Not that it matters to you, since you obviously love what's happening now. But we're leaving."  And with that Annie flounced out dragging a confused Gabby, leaving Percy and Oliver looking at each other.  

The club is in silence, the two of them were there like performers on a stage and the audience didn't want to speak out or even make a small noise, because of the fear that they might disturb the act.  

It was a standstill. The two continued to stare at each other, waiting for the other to say something.  Waiting for the other to make the first move.

Abruptly, Oliver whirled away to retrieve his coat.  After a moment, Percy followed silently.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

As soon as Percy stepped out the club, he noticed that during the hours they spent inside, the sky managed to open up and started their torrential assault.  As he gathered his robes closer to his body, he saw that Oliver was just standing there, leaning against a wall.  Either he sensed that Percy was behind him or he saw him in one of the car's reflection.  But it was enough, Oliver half turned, to look at Percy with despair and then he was running.

He hates me.  Percy thought as he ran to catch Oliver.  He really hates me.  Percy was soaked immediately, winds blew past his ears and the thunder in constant roar.  The rain was falling so hard and loud that it droned out the sound of his running footsteps.  At least Percy thought, he was fitter now than when he was at Hogwarts, so he can hold out until he catches Oliver and tried to explain.

As he finished running those five blocks, he realized that he couldn't see Oliver anymore.  The constant downpour of rain made it hard for him to see anybody. Wiping the water, possibly tears, off his eyes, Percy drew closer into himself and began his long trek towards home.  Oliver would probably leave now, Percy thought, so he didn't hurry he had enough time to be alone later.

Percy made his way closer to the apartment, when he finally spotted Oliver sitting in one of the steps, staring off into the distance.  Seemingly unperturbed by the rain.  

Percy stopped three apartments down and pushed the red strands off his face, as well as brushing the tears that had already started to fall.  He took that moment to study Oliver.  This beautiful man, his best friend.  He had always known that he was in love with Oliver, how could he not be?  When all of the thoughts that was in his mind constantly was his friend.  Why he couldn't say no, to everything that the man asks, though sometimes those request were idiotic.  He had always known where he stood with Oliver.  Best mate, and though he wish that he could be more, he had resigned himself to the fact that he never would.

Oliver's hair, is plastered atop his head, and his face.  Percy longed to walk over there and push the wet hair off his beautiful face.  His layers of clothing stuck to him and the leather jacket of his is probably ruined.  

Suddenly Oliver seemed to be aware of another presence and in a controlled fluid movement fitting the title of best seeker in all of England, he turned to face Percy.  His features showed no surprise of emotion as they met Percy's gaze evenly.

Percy walked warily towards him, and sat on the same stoop, about a feet away from Oliver.

They sat like that, for how long, Percy did not know.  Percy didn't want to say anything that would destroy this comfortable silence that they were experiencing.  He just doesn't want their friendship to end, and maybe, maybe if they don't acknowledge what happened they could go on as they were.

No, Percy realized, it was better to bring it all out in the open.  If would only hurt them more if he let it linger like this.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry.  I can't tell you what a mistake that was."  Percy could feel the body beside him stiffen but Oliver didn't say anything.  "Please, don't hate me Oliver.  I swear, I'll try to forget what I feel.  We could just remain as we always have been." He said, trying to convince himself as well as Oliver. "Friends. We could just remain friends.  It was foolish of me to even want us to be more."  Percy said brokenly.

Oliver stood up and looked at the man sitting beside him at the man who was now looking at the ground.  His best friend.  And now the the possibility of being his only love in his grasp.  Moving in front of Percy, Oliver placed his hand on Percy's face and moved it until they were face to face.  

Oliver gazed at this person and his heart clenched in his chest.  Percy's face was close enough that Oliver cab read the gamut of emotions flickering across his soul mate's face.  At that precise moment, Percy became Oliver's sun.  His light.  "What if I want it to be more?" he said softly.

They looked at each other for seconds but it seems like an eternity, before Percy relaxed and offered a wisp of a smile.  Percy closed his eyes in relief and made his way to embrace Oliver.  

Without hesitating, and before they both even really registered what was happening.  Oliver pulled Percy's face towards him and settled his cold lips on his beloved's own.  Instantly relaxing, Percy's body settled his body against his, as he returns the kiss without hesitation but pulls slightly back before it can truly deepen.

Blinking at Oliver, Percy whispered breathily, "Forever. Right?"

Oliver smiled, "Forever, until the end." He replies easily.  "if that's okay?"

Percy grinned up at him and leaned in close, whispered.  "That would be fine. Now kiss me again and let's start at this moment"

Oliver grinned, happy to oblige, he wrapped his arms around Percy's back and does exactly as he asks.

They didn't even notice that the rain has stopped and the sun has already begun its ascent towards the clear sky.

Bathing the two lovers in it's light, the sun would lay testament to their promise of forever.

The End

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

So what do you think? At least this one didn't leave you hanging. Happy New Year to everyone.

Please review, thank you kindly. Want some more of Oliver/Percy story, join Quidditch and Quills at yahoo groups, I just joined there myself.

Any thoughts, comments please don't hesitate to write (owljunky@hotmail.com)


End file.
